List of ASDR Lip-Syncs
"Two queens stand before me. Ladies, this is your last chance to impress me, and save yourself from elimination. The time has come... for you to lip sync... FOR. YOUR. LIFE. Good luck, and don't fuck it up." KDR Season 1 Episode 1 * Song: Call Me Mother by RuPaul * Bottom Two: Carol Ava & Sarah Skank * Eliminated: Carol Ava Episode 2 * Song: Dirrty by Christina Aguilera * Bottom Two: Sarah Skank & Bea Trix * Disqualified: Sarah Skank Episode 3 * Song: Dirt by Emma Blackery * Bottom Two: Titania & Bea Trix * Eliminated: Bea Trix Episode 4 * Song: NO by Meghan Trainer * Bottom Two:Vera & Fuchsia Fierce * Eliminated: Vera Episode 5 * Song: I Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus * Bottom Two: Fuchsia Fierce & Crystal Blu * Eliminated: Crystal Blu Episode 6 * Song: Shower by Becky G * Bottom Two: Baby Glitter & Fuchsia Fierce * Eliminated: Fuchsia Fierce Episode 7 * Song: Can't Remember to Forget You by Shakira ft Rihanna * Bottom Two: Holly Greythorn & Titania * Eliminated: Holly Greythorn Episode 8 * Song: Heart Attack by Demi Lovato * Top Two: Harlequin Harriet & Baby Glitter * Winner: Harlequin Harriet KDR Season 2 Episode 1 * Song: Black Space by Taylor Swift * Bottom Two: Kaitlyn Gold & Ariel Simmons * Eliminated: Ariel Simmons Episode 2 * Song: Starships by Nicki Minaj * Bottom Two: May Saffron & Peyton Joyce * Eliminated: May Saffron Episode 3 * Song: What The Hell by Avril Lavigne * Bottom Two: Sareena Socho & Kelsi Waters * Eliminated: Kelsi Waters Episode 4 * Song: This Is How We Do by Katy Perry * Bottom Two: Peyton Joyce & Bryanna Godfrey * Eliminated: Peyton Joyce Episode 5 * Song: Telephone by Lady Gaga ft Beyonce * Bottom Two: Koharu Geisha & Avalon * Eliminated: Avalon Episode 6 * Song: In The Dark by Olivia Holt * Bottom Two: Felicity Cipher & Narcissa Glorianna Monroe * Eliminated: Narcissa Glorianna Monroe Episode 7 * Song: Domino by Jessie J * Bottom Two: Cheyenne Pepper & Bryanna Godfrey * Eliminated: Bryanna Godfrey Episode 8 * Song: Beautiful Trauma by P!nk * Bottom Two: Sareena Socho & Kaitlyn Gold * Eliminated: Kaitlyn Gold Episode 9 * Song: I Will Survive by Gloria Gayner * Top Two: Koharu Geisha & Cheyenne Pepper * Winner: Koharu Geisha KDR Season 3 Episode 1 * Song: Sorry Not Sorry by Demi Lovato * Bottom Two: Celia Waters & Harlequin Hera * Eliminated: Celia Waters Episode 2 * Song: Send My Love (To Your New Lover) by Adele * Bottom Two: Rin Marvel & Mazy Rabbit * Eliminated: Rin Marvel Trivia * I Will Survive is the only song to be used on another season of Drag Race, also being used on Episode 2 of Season 8 of RuPaul's Drag Race. * Demi Lovato is the only artist to have more than one of her songs used on KDR. Category:Challenges Category:KDR Category:KDR Season 1 Category:KDR Season 2 Category:KDR Season 3 Category:Kaiko Rimen